


Taking Part

by Michadommy



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Acting, Boyband, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jaterina, Jolly - Freeform, M/M, Movie Set, Peter Jackson - Freeform, The Hobbit - Freeform, audition, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michadommy/pseuds/Michadommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the boys truly wonder why they keep up with their 'Slightly crazy but thats dope right?' bandmate and best friend. Today was no exception. Taking part of the Hobbit movie is just a daily routine for the Union J boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is less serious than Chapter 2, because I had been writing at the same time of writing Chapter 1 the Point of View from a little boy (Under Fire) in another story. In Chapter 2, it will get less "child-like" and the characters will be acting more like their age. I still hope you'll give both chapters a chance, for I really tried my best! Enjoy Chapter 1 and the rest of the story x

It started out as a perfectly normal day. Josh, Jaymi and JJ were enjoying the rare streams of sunshine in Josh and George's shared apartment outside on the balcony. All three boys had their eyes closed, lost in the moment. Josh hadn't been thinking of anything thing in particular, JJ had been recalling his life as jockey before X Factor and Jaymi had been daydreaming of Olly. 

The peaceful moment lasted until their band member and friend George Shelley woke up from his sleep and started his day off by checking Twitter and Tumblr. First nothing new in specific had jumped out from the timeline, until he logged on his private, well hidden profile. After some scrolling on his own timeline filled only by his interests, one news article caught his eye.

'PETER JACKSON CASTING THE ELVES OF MIRKWOOD ON THE SET OF THE SECOND HOBBIT MOVIE: THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG'

George's jaw immediately dropped open. The director of his favourite movie was casting people for the prequel of the Lord of the Rings? In mere seconds the boy had clicked on the link. His eyes scanned the article for possible hints about the casting. He had to know more!

To his disappointment, he found none. Oh, how he wanted to take part so badly! But how could he, as the boy he was, get information about the casting?

Then he got an idea. His manager! Surely Louis or Martin must be able to get him an audition spot? They knew how much the Lord of the Rings series had meant to him! With excitement boiling up in him, he grabbed for the telephone on his nightstand and dialled the number of Crown Management. 

A half an hour later a satisfied and utterly delighted George hung up the phone. He knew he could manage! After much begging on his part, Louis had given into the boy. He promised that he would try his best to convince Peter Jackson to give him a chance. In the progress of the talk, George also managed to get the other boys in the plan. This was of course not revealed to the boys, who were still sitting outside on the balcony. They didn't know what would happen!

Jaymi had been romantically texting Olly about possible dates, when a ball of excitement jumped on his lap. His automatic response was to yell out in pain, for the boy had jumped straight on his crotch. Take Jaymi for his words when he says that hurts! 

George had also immediately gained the other two boys their attention. Both of them had awoken from the loud noise. They had recognised the yell as Jaymi's instantly and turned to face whatever troubled him. It was no big surprise when they saw their friend on his lap, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Guess what?” He asked the boys with a smile. Josh raised an eyebrow, Jaymi clutched his crotch and JJ still was trying to progress what happened. “I have no idea, George. Perhaps you'd like to share your excitement with us?” Josh suggested in response. 

George pondered about it for a moment. In that time, Jaymi had recovered and JJ had managed to turn his attention towards him. After a short silence, George told about his 'fantastic idea' and his phone call with their manager Louis.

Surprised was an understatement. All three had dropped their jaws in shock, looking terrified of the idea. George's grin had even become bigger, thinking that the boys were happy surprised. Oh, how wrong he was! 

“Can you believe it? We're going to be auditioning for a place in the second Hobbit movie! It's called the Desolation of Smaug. We're trying out for the part of the elves of Mirkwood! Do you know what that means? We can be the colleagues of Orlando Bloom, Cate Blanchett, Ian McKellen, Martin Freeman, Lee Pace and many more amazing actors! Aren't you thrilled?” He questioned while moving happily on Jaymi's lap.

It would be a honour, that was for sure. But if the boys were up to the task? Definitely a no. Sure, Josh and Jaymi both had a bit experience in the theatre area. But to be acting in front of millions? No. And JJ? He still looked nervously between the three in vain hope to get smarter about the situation.

Slowly Josh came back to reality. “George, I appreciate the effort you've put into this. But you see, we don't have any real acting skills at hand. Do you understand my point of view?” 

Glistening eyes met the brown quiffed boy's eyes. Lips became bigger and in slow motion, a tear rolled across the young, once enthusiastic face. Another tear soon followed and in mere seconds, the face was tear strained. A pout was formed on the disappointed face and sobs escaped his throat. Simply said, the boys were torn. In front of them, the boy they swore to protect and to make happy was pouring out his heart. Only because they tried to tell him off..

“We're coming along to the castings.” The words were out Josh's mouth before he even had registered them in his head. But there was no turning back; He had agreed and gave in some way his word. It was worth it...

George's face immediately lit up as fireworks in the sky. A huge smile appeared on his lips, his eyes sparked like the sun. He launched himself directly at the other boys, hugging them each tightly. The boys gladly returned the hug and watched with an eased heart their band member jump around in excitement. Well, at least he's happy...They thought with troubled hearts. But even when they were secretly terrified, they had not the heart to truly tell the monkey alike boy off. No, this was much better. Tomorrow was another day to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Part (Union J)  
Chapter 2  
Song: Union J – Last Goodbye

Sitting in an open car, driving underneath a clear, blue sky with the sun shining on them. The boys of Union J were enjoying another rare day of their freedom. No recording, no performances and no signings. In a short while, their schedules would be full with plans to promote their first album, Union J. But for now, they would make their youngest band's member second dream come true:

Participating in the second Hobbit movie.

They were on their way to the movie studios to audition for the part of the elves of Mirkwood. If they succeed, they would be filming alongside Orlando Bloom and Lee Pace as the citizen of the Woodland Realm. Josh, Jaymi and JJ truly hoped it would work out for them, for they wished to see a true smile on their friend's young face again after all those stressful months. 

“Remember, we will do this as a _group_. I refuse to go without my best friends!” George stated once again. “I won't go without you. Peter Jackson will accept _all_ of us, or he won't get any of us.” He declared. “But George, do you really think Peter Jackson will mind if we will join the crew or not? If one of us doesn't make it, doesn't mean you have to give up your dreams. We really don't mind!” Josh told him. He was afraid that with the tone his friend spoke, they would all be kicked off the set. And that was definitely the last thing he wanted for them.

“But, Josh! I-” The truth was that George didn't have the nerves to go along. His bandmates had grown so much on him, that he couldn't imagine doing something _without_ them. He depended on them, ever since they bonded at the Judges House. He wanted to fulfil his dream _with_ them. He wanted to reach this mile pile with the three best friends he ever had.

“I just want you to be there.” He admitted embarrassed. “I _need_ you to be there.” He explained further on. “I _can't_ do it alone.” His voice broke as it often did when he had trouble voicing his opinion or feelings. “Mate, who said that we didn't want to be there with you? Trust me, we'd love to join you on the set. Besides, we haven't even auditioned! Let's take one step first.” Jaymi suggested as normally. JJ and Josh both nodded in agreement. “Let's not hurry too fast!” Josh added. With that agreed, the boys returned watching the beautiful nature around them. 

***

“Cheese!” Josh yelled to the other boys, when they had taken a break from driving. The group of four had parked near the road, surrounded by trees and a small lake. JJ had suggested to take a group photo with the camera he had brought by suggestion of his girlfriend Caterina. Jaymi, who shared the same love with Olly, loved to take as many photos to remember certain events. And their rare day off with each other was definitely something to memorise for many years to come! 

The boys all showed their broad smiles while posing besides each other. “1....2....3!” Josh counted off before the timer went off from the camera. Within seconds, it had taken many photos from them. They had posed in different positions. One with their arms slung over each others shoulders, one with their tongues stuck out and many photos with silly faces and poses. “Ouch!” JJ exclaimed when he suddenly felt the weight from Josh press against back. “Mate!” Josh laughed out loud, while George tried to badly cover up a giggle and Jaymi smirked at the scene playing out in front of him. 

**Click!**

“Oops...” Jaymi said innocently, while guilty looking holding the iPhone in his hand. “I didn't mean to have the sound on.” He pointed to the big iPhone camera. “Jaymi!” Josh and JJ yelled together before starting the chase after Jaymi and the devilish phone of his. “Delete that!” The command sounded loud through the open area. “Now!” Unfortunate for the two yelling lads, Jaymi had taken the task of working out upon himself for the past months. They might both be athletic, he was an expert in running. “Na Na Na!” He sung sneakily at them. “Na Na Na!” He repeated amused. 

George meanwhile had taken his own phone out of his pocket and filmed the whole chasing.  
“This is _so_ going on Instagram!” He grinned evilly to no one in particular. “Definitely!” He added. “The Jcats are gonna _love_ this!” _And the lads are gonna kill him for sure!_

After ten minutes running like chickens without heads, the chasers both let themselves fall on the grass. Both were breathing heavily from the sudden activity. “You...” Josh gritted his teeth. “ _Not_ done with you, Hensley. Not done!” Jaymi at the other hand, was doing _much_ better. “Got that, monkey?” He asked the younger band member while lazily slinging his arm around his neck. “Yup!” George popped the 'p'. “Here you go!” He happily handed the iPhone 5 to Jaymi. “It's all on it! Even with bonus content, if you get what I mean.” He winked at the two panting lads. “I'm _sure_ the girls will love these two sweating _tigers_.” “Tigers? More lazy bums!” Jaymi joked with the curly haired boy. “I can't agree more!” Soon enough two hands gave each other a high five in the air and two equal grins were on two cheeky faces.

***

“I hate you.” Josh suddenly told the three boys in the car. “What's wrong, mate?” JJ asked from the driver's seat. “ _This_ is wrong.” With that, he rudely shoved his phone in the former jockey's face. On the screen was George's short Instagram video of them chasing Jaymi and panting like fools on the grass. “Dude, get that thing out of my face!” JJ exclaimed. Not because of the footage (which he didn't approve of either) but because he was driving and a gigantic truck angry horned. 

“You fool!” He hissed without truly meaning it. “ _Now_ I get what Caterina means with reckless behaviour.” He mumbled under his breath. “Siding with your girlfriend, huh?” Josh teased his friend. “What about us?” He fake pouted. “Oh, get lost _Cuthbert_. Go get lost with that monkey of yours.” Then he fast pushed Josh in the backseat. Jaymi was smart enough to move, otherwise he would've ended underneath him. 

George however, was unlucky enough to receive his friend's full body weight on top of him. “AH!” He exclaimed in pain, when he felt Josh's knee hit his lower area. “That bloody hurts!”

Jaymi and JJ started laughing loudly. JJ, who had been watching with help of the car's side mirrors, had witnessed the whole event and grinned in satisfaction. “See? That's _much_ better!” Josh meanwhile had the grudge to hit JJ with a brick. His face had in somehow ended up in George's 'interesting parts'. Josh hoped that he would never end up _there_ again!

“The generation of now! Can't keep it in their pants! Don't you agree, darling?” An elder woman asked her husband in the car passing the boy's car. “Blow jobs in the backseat of a _driving_ car!” She exclaimed in horror. “What disgusting!” She critiqued. “Hmpf!” She made the most _inhuman_ noise the lads had ever heard. Her husband was unhappy with instead of the boy band, his wife. His expression on his face screamed the question _Why did I ever marry her?!_

“And _that's_ why I'm homosexual.” Jaymi happily said out of earshot of the ragging woman. Ah, what was he glad with Olly! He would _never_ trade his fantastic fiancé in for an annoying female. _Not that all women are annoying..._ He thought to himself. There were enough females in the world whom he couldn't live without! For example, all the female Jcats. He loved them to death!

While Jaymi went on ranting about the reasons why he was homosexual – the scene that just happened one of them – Josh and George were frozen in the backseat. “I...” Josh began, but immediately shut his mouth again when he heard his own voice. “You...” George tried to say something too, but ended failing as miserably as his band mate had. “Weren't giving blow jobs...” Josh finished for both. “I really didn't...” “Sure, mate!” JJ just earned himself a glare. “Bananas.” He responded. “Bananas?!” “Yes, bananas. Jaymi told me I needed to watch my mouth...” Josh grumbled frustrated. JJ decided it was for the best if he kept his mouth shut. Instead of annoying his band mate more, he grinned happily to himself. _He should've filmed this!_

“And Olly and I...” Jaymi took one quick look around the car and saw that not one paid attention to his rant about his love for Olly. “ _Fine_. I'll just post the photo of Josh 'entertaining' George in the backseat.” He wriggled his eyebrows. “And I'll send the photo to both Pappa Shelley and Jordan.” He added mischievous. This _did_ get the two boys' attention. “What?! Jaymi, don't!” Both begged at the same time. “My life will be over!” Josh desperately yelled, earning an awkward silence in the car. 

“Fool...” George rolled his eyes. “ _So_ bad it isn't.” He cooly said to the group, trying to sound confident. “Oh no! Imagine the things Pappa Shelley will do with _it_... I can hear the wedding bells tinkling, Georgy!” _Crap_! George thought by himself. With a quick look besides him, he observed Josh. Loudly he let out a sigh. “I'm not wearing the dress...” He told the one year older lad. “Forget it.” Snickers were heard from the front seat, in which Jaymi and JJ were now sitting. George simply ignored them and rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Your fault, Josh.” 

***

After what seemed hours, the boys _finally_ arrived at their destination. It had taken many awkward silences, dry jokes and playful shoves but they were there. 

“It's showtime!” Jaymi victorious battle cried. “We shall pass!” The other three boys weren't that sure of it. Josh was staring at the movie set with wide eyes, JJ had his mouth hanging open and George smiled unsure. The three of them together was quite the picture! They were all wriggling their feet and were smiling like the biggest fools out there. And _that_ on a set filled with elves, dwarves, hobbits and wizards! But hey, who would've expected an upcoming international boyband to be present on a movie set for a fantasy movie? I'm pretty sure no one would've guessed that to happen!

“Oh god, did you see that guy?!” George asked the other boys in pure amazement and a slightly bit of fear. A few seconds before, a giant of a man had passed before them. “Perhaps he's a stunt-in for that leader dwarf?” Josh weakly tried. “Thorin?” George asked for confirmation. “Yeah, that one...” Josh muttered. Truth to be told, Josh _neve_ r read any of J.R.R. Tolkien's books. Not even the Lord of the Rings series. Not that JJ or Jaymi had _fully_ read the books. Sure, Jaymi had tried to read the Hobbit beforehand, but he might or might have not fallen asleep after a few pages. Let's say that he didn't make it further than chapter 1....

“So... What are we going to do?” JJ might be known as 'the slow one', he _did_ have a good point. What's next? “We could... ask someone for directions?” George suggested as the first one. “Perhaps we can get the audition scripts somewhere!” Jaymi proposed the second idea. “Or we could do both?” Josh interfered into the conversation where he was left out. “Good idea, buddy!” JJ agreed.  
“So we'll ask the directions to the auditions and ask for the scripts?” George repeated the proposes. “Yes!” JJ confirmed. “Let's do that!” 

***

“Does anyone want a Spongebob cookie? They're chocolate ones...” George awkwardly offered after a long, embarrassing silence in one of the hidden corners of the movie studio. The boys had just returned from the audition rooms after auditioning apart from each other. It was an understatement that 'It didn't go to plan'. 

Josh _completely_ messed up. After two sentences from the script, he had a black out. Any other guy would **a)** quickly take a look at the script again or **b)** stop and come to terms with the failing. But Josh wasn't _any_ guy. And in this situation, it _definitely_ would've been better if he would be 'any guy.' Sadly enough, he wasn't. 

He, _Joshua Thomas John "Josh" Cuthbert_ , managed to screw up so much that he cited “Romeo and Julia” from Shakespeare by the auditions of “The Hobbit” from J.R.R in the company of the legendary producer Peter Jackson. 

Josh knew that he wasn't _exactly_ the brightest kid out there, but even he knew that he messed up big time.

JJ didn't do _much_ better either. But instead of cite a _completely_ different book, he went into a shock, looked very unprofessionally with his mouth hanging open _very low_ and managed to _rant_ about horses and his jockey career and then ended with sobbing his heart out. 

And _that_ in a short span of less than five minutes. 

Jaymi _also_ managed to forgot his script. But luckily for him, he _didn't_ forget the lines after _only_ two sentences. He was three quarter done with the script when he managed to get a black out. But he didn't mess up as much as the other two; He smoothly worked the ' _little_ problem' away with smiling sweetly and showing his bright, white teeth. 

Jaymi was pretty sure he managed to awestruck the very obviously gay co-assistant of Peter Jackson.

And George, our little monkey? He managed to remember the _complete_ script and spoke the sentences fluent. Even the Elvish languages Sindar and Quenya _both_ went soilless! Not to forget that his cheeky smiles made the female manager fall head over heels for him! 

But of course, it was still George. George, the boy who 'pretends' (George _thinks_ he's a real monkey) to be a monkey and is addicted to coffee twenty-four seven. The boy with perfect brown curls and an everlasting source of energy. 

And that last reason was the cause of his ' _small, unfortunate_ incident'. George himself waved it off as “something that could happen to anyone”. Yes, because _tripping_ over _air_ and _splitting_ your _pants_ in front of famous people is something that “happens to anyone” and could “happen every day.” 

Nice try, monkey.

It was safe to say that the auditions “didn't _go to plan_ ”. But hey, it wouldn't be our boys if they disagreed with their “ _wonderful_ auditions”. But then again, no one told the other band member about their “ _flawless_ performance”. Every boy just prayed to the Lord himself that the others didn't _“mess up”_.

“Don't any of you want a Spongebob cookie? No? They have a chocolate layer underneath...” Josh groaned out loud. “No, George. We _don't_ want a cookie.” He annoyed told the younger lad. Why would anyone want-

“Hey! _I_ want a cookie.” JJ pouted. _“Seriously?!_ ” Josh screamed outraged. “Bloody horse...” He offended the oldest member. “That's an improvement from called 'Bananas'!” He exclaimed in surprising excitement. The other three boys just stared at him like he had grown a second head! “What?” He asked with honest innocent. “Nothing!” Jaymi groaned in response. “Nothing at all, buddy.”

***

“I like to spend my head in the clouds.” George suddenly said. “You what?!” Josh asked in disbelief. “ _Head in the clouds_.” The curly haired lad repeated. “I like to spend all my days with my head in the clouds.” Josh still had that annoying eyebrow raised at him. “ _Josh!_ ” He moaned out loudly. 

“Hey! Don't have sex in there!” A voice echoed through the dark, damp corner of the studio.

“Not again! For god's sake, _why_ does _everyone_ think me and George are having _sex_?” He angrily asked no one in particular. “I swear we _aren't_ -” “I though the woman thought that you gave him a blow job?” JJ interrupted the now completely frustrated lad. “You-” And _again_ he was interrupted, but then by Jaymi who claimed he “should watch that big mouth of his”. _That_ send Josh over the edge. 

“I did _not_ suck George's _thing_ with my _big_ mouth!” With that said (or yelled in the other boys' opinion), he stormed out like a diva making his entrance. The three band mates just stared with crooked necks at his retreating back, confusing in their eyes.

***  
Put on “Union J – Last Goodbye”

“George Shelley, number 7012, step out of line!” The co-assistant of the manager yelled in the large room. George shyly stepped out of the long, almost endless line of people auditioning for the parts of “The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug”. 

“George Shelley, sir!” He answered the call. Nervously he looked at the faces of each of the judges of the auditions. _Just like the X Factor auditions and Bootcamp..._ He thought with mixed emotions. He was however quickly stopped from over thinking and recalling memories, for someone cleared his throat. Said person was about to speak up, when Peter Jackson _himself_ beat him to.

“I thought that was an _excellent_ audition!” He declared with an expressionless face. “You did well...” He quickly went through his papers. “Number 7012.” He finished. “I could sense this was your first audition for a movie tho.” Gasps were heard from everywhere in the room. “Yet you managed to _impress_ me. Yes, it wasn't A list acting work, but definitely _enough_ for...” Dramatic pause. How George hated them! “For at least a part in the second instalment of the _Hobbit!_ ” 

His heart stopped for one moment.  
 _Part. Second. Instalment. Hobbit_

He was through the audition! He made it! With that realised, he jumped in excitement. He high pumped with his fists in the air in victory, before embarrassed stepping back in line. “Oops?” He cheekily asked. The judges merely shook their head. They couldn't do anything against Peter Jackson's _own decision._

But then the nerve-wracking moment happened: Josh, Jaymi and JJ's “slightly gone wrong auditions” to be judged. “Please be kind, please have a good day. _Please_!” George prayed for their faith. They _had_ to make it! They managed to end fourth on the X Factor, they managed to form a band in such a short time. This _had_ to succeed! 

“Josh Cuthbert, number 7013, step forward!” _Crap, don't let that thirteen in my number get me!_ Josh begged the God in his mind. He _had_ to make this, for George. For their _friendship_. This had to be another mile stone in their friendship! In their lives! 

“Present!” Although that was not the correct response, nobody told the lad off. Josh took a deep breath, before stepping forward. He took one glance behind him and grinned unsure to his three best friends, the boys who he would spend the rest of his life with. “It'll be fine!” He mouthed to them, even though he wasn't too sure if it _would_ “be fine”. 

It _had_ to be fine. 

“Joshua Cuthbert, I am from opinion that you should never act again in your life.”  
“I think you were miserable.  
“ _That_ was the worst performance I've ever seen!” 

Josh closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it! _That happens when you are overconfident_. Please, please help me! 

“I think that the ones next to me are absolute clueless what _real_ talent and _bravery_ is. When I began the auditions for the actors of Mirkwood, I was looking for people who _reflected_ and _presented_ the Wood-elves. In other words, people who _fight_ for each other and for their _dreams_. And guess what? I can _see_ the commitment you made to probably one of the three boys behind you. I can _see_ how much you _want_ and _need_ this. I can see that _you_ want to _fight_ for this. That, my boy, is the reason you're _through_. Now get your ass back in line and hug your friends so tight they _nearly_ choke.” And since the beginning of the auditions, Peter Jackson softly smiled. 

Josh couldn't believe his ears. He _couldn't_ trust them. Did he hear it _right_? 

He couldn't think more about it, because a fast ball of energy and curly hair jumped on his back in tears. “Josh!” The owner of the body sobbed. “Josh!” Another voice joined in screaming his name. “Josh! You're _through_!” The world suddenly seemed a lot brighter and better. Before he even registered it, tears were streaking over his cheeks. “I'm... I'm _through_?” He asked for confirmation. “Yes! You are _through_ , silly boy!” Jaymi yelled over happily to him. “ _Through_ ” Josh repeated that _one_ word, that _important_ word. 

For the second time in his life, he was _through_ an important round in his life.  
And for the second time, he was surrounded by friends.  
This time, it were _three_. The _best_ three in his life. 

“Back in line, NOW!” The co-assistant of the manager commanded hardly and loudly. “Get your asses back in line!” Surprisingly enough, they even did what was told. But not apart; They got back in line as _group_ , as _band_. 

As _Union J_. 

“Jaymi Hensley, number 7014, step forward!”  
“JJ Hamblett, number 7015, step forward!” 

With those two sentences, the last two reminding members stepped forward and met their _faith_ for the _second_ time in their lives. But not without glancing back at the line and giving thumbs up, reassuring his friends and mouthing “I'll be fine!”. 

A new tradition had been made. 

“You're _through_!” Those two words were repeated twice again. By the same man, by Peter Jackson. Peter Jackson, the director, who seemed to smile again. Who _definitely_ didn't care what his co-workers thought about those four boys. Because they _did not_ understand what _bravery_ and _friendship_ and _commitment_ meant. And that were the three things that were essential for the Wood-elves of Mirkwood. Those four boys _understood_ the role perfectly. 

They _were_ the Wood-elves of Mirkwood.  
And they _will_ always be _Union J_.  
Be four friends who were once normal boys and are now living their dream. 

Also known as Josh, Jaymi, JJ and George.  
Together _Union J_. 

**Song Quote** : 

“Save the last goodbye for me  
One more shiny memory  
Always remember  
I'll leave the light on for you, for you 

_Save the last goodbye for me_  
Wake me up before you leave  
Always remember  
I'll leave the light on for you, for you 

_Save the last goodbye_  
Save the last goodbye  
Save the last goodbye  
The last goodbye, the last goodbye 

_You and I can make it through tonight  
Make it through tonight, tonight, tonight”_

_**\- Union J: Last Goodbye** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! It took some time but it's finally here. I'd like to thank @Team1DUnionJcat on Archive of Our Own for her lovely comment. I hope this chapter isn't all too late. I had a hard time with the boys' first tour since I couldn't attend since I live outside the UK and don't have the money to fly. 
> 
> But that put aside, I present you Chapter 3 of "Taking Part"! I hope you enjoy it. Please comment & leave kudos. I would appreciate it very much!

Taking Part  
Chapter 3

“Can you believe it, JJ?” George asked softly while leaning against JJ's shoulder with crossed arms. He was beyond exhausted, but he managed to smile as he always did and always would. He felt happy, satisfied and felt like he had accomplishment something. It was silly, but to him it felt like he could reach up to the stars and take one of them. It felt like life _actually_ meant something, that it stood for something. It gave him new encouragement, new enthusiasm to continue living, reaching out for his dreams. He knew he could do it. Perhaps not alone, but together with the other lads he could. They had accomplishment so much together in such a short time. It felt like Judges house had just been a few days ago. A few days ago that they formed this friendship, this brother band. They're unconditional love with barely any limits. Today and the past days had only confirmed their support, their love. It had been a rough, difficult time for them all but they managed to stay on their feet. Yes, they still weren't through with it yet. But George felt like one day, perhaps months away, they would be there where they _wanted_ to be. And even with that accomplishment, he knew that there would be enough to do for the four of them. Enough goals, enough life lasting memories to create. They were far from 'done', from getting over. From breaking up, if that ever would happen. No, they – as a group – weren't quitting any day soon.

“No, but I am more than willing to!” JJ responded with his famous, characteristic, sweet smile. It felt like a dream, a dream that a few days ago wasn't even his to begin with. But now they actually made a beginning, it felt like his _goal_ , something that _he_ truly wanted himself. When they had the plan to do so, it was mostly for _someone else_. But now he actually stood there himself, he felt a wave of proudness and accomplishment going through his body. Something that told him he was actually there, that this what actually happening. That he was hundred precent behind this... this dream of his. Of him, of him and his friends. He felt strangely satisfied and calm about the whole situation that it had turned into. It wasn't _forced_ , it was _real_ and willing. He truly wanted it, right? Yes, yes he wanted it. Not only for him, also for himself and for _them_. He had doubted it, but with every passing moment of _bonding_ with the boys, he felt more sure about it. He knew Caterina had eyed him doubtfully when he had informed her of their plan and had left to carry it out. But it was truly also his goal. She may doubt him with every call he made to her, he was confident about it all. He loved her, but she didn't see this all happening through _his_ eyes. She didn't see the other boys as he did. She couldn't _recognise_ their group bonding. She couldn't _see_ their confidence and their _hope_ growing with every moment. But he didn't mind. As long as she loved him as who he was, which she fully did, he didn't mind her wary observing of how things worked out. She knew he wanted this and she wasn't about to argue or object to it. He _knew_ she supported him no matter what. Even when he made the biggest mess he ever made, she would at least _try_ to support him. She would try as no one else would. And he knew that all too well and he couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. She was his fourth missing puzzle piece (he couldn't help but count the other three boys as his other three missing puzzle pieces). Together with the boys, Caterina, Lola _and the upcoming baby_ his life was picture perfect and beyond. He was a damn lucky man.

“So am I. What about you boys, Josh and Jaymi?” 

“It still feels so unreal but it is beautiful unreal. I'm really glad to be here with you three. It makes me feel extremely lucky. I think this is one of the happiest moments I've experienced in my life. Thanks, boys. I truly appreciate today and all the past days and the days that still have to come. I hope you think the same about the whole unusual but yet so thrilling, appreciating situation because I really do.” Josh told the other two. While they had been sharing their point of views, Jaymi had been listening with one ear while having a conversation with Olly on the phone. As always he had tried to pay as much attention as he could muster to his fiancé's daily occurring stories but today he couldn't help but get distracted by the heartfelt conversation of his friends and bandmates.  
“Hey Olly, I gotta go, alright? Talk to you later. Love you loads, love.” 

“Oh well, I hadn't expected differently. You _know_ I can hear the noises surrounding you, right? I already wondered when you _finally_ would hang up and go join the other three. They're good guys – I shouldn't even _have to tell you that_ – and moments like this are good for you career and more importantly, your _friendship_. So get your ass back to the group and call me later tonight to hear _all_ about my 'adventure' in the hairdresser. And for your information, I also love you, Hensley. Even when you can be _so_ difficult.” 

“I knew I could count on you. See, a _perfect_ good reason to get married.” 

“Oh hush, we have _all the time_ to get married. We're not in our sixties yet, silly. First you gotta focus on your career. I plan on getting retirement, you know. And in order to get one, we _both_ have to work our butts off. And in case you didn't know, being old and knowing you accomplishment your dream is pretty satisfying. _I_ want to grow old like that. I don't know about you, but I will do so. And since you're always making a fuss about matching, it's time _I_ fuss about matching. I want you to follow your dream like I'm doing right now. Literally _right_ now. I'm having this conversation with my _oh-so-lovely_ fiancé while I trim the hairs of a fine, young lady who I think is a fan of yours. So if you don't mind, _I_ be the one hanging up on _you_. Have a nice day, love.” 

With that the line went dead, leaving Jaymi gaping in amazement. He never fully understood how he got a partner like Olly. But anyway, he seriously hadn't the time to wonder about his fiancé and his personality. He was wide eyed, his mouth was hanging open and he was standing alone with his phone on. Not exactly how you described Jaymi Hensley, right?

“Remember that time when....” George was busy retelling one of their band's stories when Jaymi popped up behind the three unnoticed. None of them had noticed him yet. Josh and JJ were too busy hanging on every word coming out of the youngest boy's mouth and George was too busy earning the boys' attention to notice him. Jaymi was _just fine_ with that.

“Oh yeah! When you fell with that banana in hand in the _toilet_?” Jaymi happily added to the retelling with a grin. “That was fabulous! Certainly something I'd remember in a couple of years, what about you boys?” George slapped himself in the face while JJ and Josh doubled over from laughing. “You _fell_ in the toilet, Georgey?” JJ teased while Josh pointed funny at him. “And _that_ with a _banana in hand_?” Josh continued. “Well, what a great memory!” “It's not like you never did anything silly! I remember when you...”

And so the boys spend their forty minutes break recalling embarrassing memories that never should get out to their family because let's face it, they were really _that_ humiliating. They were all pretty sure only bandmates/friends would understand it and _laugh_ about it. 

“Elves of Mirkwood on the set in five!”

“Wait a minute, aren't we _part of_ the Elves of Mirkwood?!” Jaymi asked in terror. It took exactly fifty-six seconds to sink in by them all. “Now you say it, we are!” JJ confirmed. And again, it took a while to full dawn in. “That means...” George began and Josh finished. “We need to be there in...” Wristwatch check. “Less than three minutes!” With that said, all four first froze and then ran for dear life to the set – which took longer than necessary for a _normal_ person that _wasn't_ in an insane boyband. 

“Run!” Josh screamed on the top of his lungs while running as a maniac. “What do you think we're doing?!” JJ answered in annoyance – something that occurred rarely. “I think we're running...” “GEORGE!” 

Seven and an half minutes later they arrived on the right set. Several people of the exact same crew they were in were already getting dressed in their assigned costumes near the back, while the boys were standing in the opening, out of breath. Such a good sight to behold! 

“There are you! You are _way_ too late. What were you thinking? 'Hey, I'm too cool to arrive at time'?! Well, we don't work that way. On a movie set there isn't such a thing as 'casually late'. Now get to the costumes and onto the set!” They only had to told once. They immediately took off as was instructed and managed in a way nobody could explain to get themselves in their costumes. 

When they were finally 'safe' on the set in the right clothes and in the right way – George, Josh and JJ all managed to wear the inside of the costumes outside or the front at the back – they finally took a look at themselves. To be honest, they looked pretty good in the elven warrior costumes of Mirkwood. Green fitted them just fine! (Although Jaymi, Olly, Caterina and other family members though differently)

“And... Begin!”

And there they began again, for one of the many shots. This was their fifth day and many more were to come. Many more action filled shots, more serious shots and shots they couldn't really category anywhere. Much more bruises would find a place on their bodies and much more memories would be created. All together, they had it pretty good. 

It was a nice break to cool off, to get their stuff together and to be ready for their own, first ever _tour_. Magazines and TV Screens tour would rock the roof of the venues they played in! After their filming was over, they would be more than ready to start the tour – now more confident, energetic and positive than before. 

They could manage.   
As long they had each other, things would turn out _just fine_. Just wait and behold how Union J take over the music industry and the world with every step in their career and friendship they take. 

One Direction be very,very afraid! (This sentence was taken from _Loose Women_ on ITV. Thought it would be cool to put it into here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't all too "hurried". I was a bit emotional after watching videos of the boys' tour and always am a bit energetic while listening to the boys' songs like "Head In The Clouds" and "Loving You Is Easy". This together isn't exactly the best condition to write in! :) I hope you all understand x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please Review and Kudos, so I can see if the chapter or story was successful. Much love, Michadommy.
> 
> Ps: This story is also on Wattpad, under the username MichAdommyMaroon5. Don't worry if you'll see it there.


End file.
